The Angel of Boston
by ElishaNevaeh
Summary: Set during BDS2. Romeo's adoptive sister Abby meets the saints and wants to join them. After her father dies the boys have no choice but to take her in. Contains curse words, mature scenes, and violence. Murphy/OC. Please read and review better than sum.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the street with my father. We were on our way home from our routine visit to my mother's grave. It had been almost six years since she died of cancer. I was now nineteen and taking care of my father while working at a local diner. I walked dad home and headed to work.

"Hola, Lucy." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Romeo's here. The boss wants you to serve their table." Lucy said handing me a hair tie. I pulled my long black hair into a ponytail and let my bangs hang down. I walked over to the boss' table and cleared my throat.

"Ah, there you are." The boss said looking up at me. Romeo jumped up and picked me up in a hug.

"Romeo, put me down. I'm trying to work." I said laughing as he spun me around.

"Romeo, bajala." Boss said glaring at his nephew. Romeo stopped and put me down taking his seat next to his uncle.

"What was that all about?" One of the men sitting with them asked. Romeo glared at him as the man started to laugh.

"She's my adoptive sister and I haven't seen her in a while. Thank you very much." Romeo said jumping up when the man kept laughing.

"Romeo, stop it." I said as he got ready to hit the guy in the face. The guy stopped laughing as I stood there holding Romeo's wrist. Romeo stopped and sat back down.

"Now then, what do you all want to eat and drink?" I asked brushing a part of my bangs behind my ear.

"Just bring us whatever you think we would like and bring the boys here some nice cold beer." The boss said smiling at me.

"You got it boss." I said nodding and walking back to the kitchen. I made a special dish for each of them and grabbed three beer mugs from the shelf. I filled them with beer and got the boss a glass of hot tea. I grabbed the two trays and started walking to the door. The younger looking one of the guys talking with the boss must have seen that I had my hands full when I walked past the window because he opened the door for me.

"Need some help there?" He asked grabbing one of the trays. We walked over to the table and I passed the food out first. After I gave everyone their drinks the boss asked me to join them.

"Lucy, poner estas lejos para mi." I said sliding the trays down the bar to her. I sat down with the boss and his guests, but said nothing.

"Does she always sit there like a corpse?" The guy who had been laughing asked.

"Ro, who the hell are these guys?" I asked looking over at Romeo.

"Umm…Abby these are the saints. That's Connor and that's Murphy." Ro said pointing to the one who had been laughing first then the one who had helped me with the trays.

"So, these are the saints. Not quite what I expected." I said with a smile. I took a sip of my drink and looked up at them. We talked for a while before it was time for me to head home.

"Bye guys." I said waving to the four of them as I walked to the door. It was dark as I walked home. I saw a shadow keep popping up behind me and I could hear the person's footsteps. I spun around and went to hit them, but the person grabbed my arms.

"Let go of me!" I screamed trying to break out of their grip. The person pulled me into an ally and two other guys popped out of the shadows. I struggled to break free as the two guys grabbed my arms and the third started taking off his pants.

"Leave me alone! Let go!" I screamed still struggling. Tears ran down my face as the guys started to take off my underwear. I silently prayed for someone to come and save me, but I didn't really expect it to work. Right before the guys rapped me I heard a thud. I opened my eyes and saw the first guy lying on the ground knocked out. The other two let go of my arms and started fighting with who ever had taken down their friend. I slid down the wall and just sat there in shock. I must have passed out because I woke up next to a pool table in someone's attic. I sat up and looked around before standing up. I was in a baggy shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. I opened the door and walked down stairs into a bar.

"Abby, are you alright?" Romeo asked in a panicked tone. He ran over and helped me to a stood at the bar.

"Get her some water." He said looking at the bar tender.

"No, give me some vodka." I said. The bar tender put a shot of vodka in front of me and I drank it.

"What did you do with the guys in the ally?" I asked setting the glass on the counter.

"We took care of them, but I had to keep Murph from killing them." Connor said looking up. Beside him Murphy sat glaring at his glass.

"I want to repay you." I said looking over at them. They looked up at me then at each other.

"What exactly is your idea of paying us back?" Connor asked looking back at me.

"I could help you guys out." I said looking down at my hands.

"That would be great. Trust me guys she's a dead shot with a gun and she can handle a blade like you've never seen before." Romeo said standing up. Connor chuckled and I casually picked up Murphy's knife. Without even looking where I was throwing it I threw the knife at the dart board on the other side of the room. The knife hit its mark in the center of the bulls eye and stayed there. Connor stopped laughing and Murphy went over to retreave his knife. I smirked and looked over at Connor.

"So, am I in?" I asked taking another shot of vodka.

"Fine. Romeo from now on she's your responsibility." Connor said. I walked back up stairs and grabbed my shoes.

"Where are you going?" Romeo asked as I walked to the door down stairs.

"I need some clothes and all of my clothes are at my house." I said opening the door. Murphy jumped up and ran over to me. He put his trench coat over my shoulders and started walking beside me.

"What was that about?" I asked as we walked.

"You almost got raped a few hours ago, so I don't think it's really a good idea for you to be walking around like that. You shouldn't be walking around alone either." Murphy said watching the ground. We walked the rest of the way to my house in silence. I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Dad? Dad I'm home." I called. I walked into the living room and froze. There was blood all over and my father's lifeless body was lying in the middle of the floor.

"DAD!" I screamed running over to him. I picked his head up and set it on my lap. Tears soaked my face as I sobbed uncontrollably. Murphy walked over and tapped me on the shoulder holding a paper in front of me. I took the paper and read it. The guys from the ally must have found my wallet and tried tracking me down at my house. I crumbled up the paper and stood up. I stormed to my room and pack all of my clothed in a big duffle bag. We left and headed back to the bar.

"You should have let Murphy kill those bastards." I said walking past Connor.

"What's wrong with her?" Romeo asked as Murphy took a seat at the bar with his brother.

"Those fuckers from the ally killed her dad." Murph said. I walked up stairs and changed into my own pajamas. I sat the only picture I had of my mom and dad beside my mattress before going back to sleep. Right before I slipped into the darkness of sleep I swore that I would find those guys from the ally and kill them.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and looked around the room. Connor was asleep in the corner, Romeo had passed out on the pool table, and Murphy was sleeping on a beanbag a few feet from me. I quietly got up and unzipped my bag pulling out some clean clothes. I walked to the door and headed down stairs to the bar.

"Hey Doc, where's the shower?" I asked when the old man looked up at me. He pointed to a door next to the stairs and I nodded in thanks. I walked into the small bathroom and stripped down hopping in the shower. I turned on the hot water and sighed as I wetted my hair. An hour later I got out and put my clean clothes on. I walked out of the bathroom and over to the bar where Connor and Murphy now sat.

"Good morning boys." I said cheerfully patting them on their backs. They turned and looked at me with tired expressions and I couldn't help but giggle. I left them alone and went back up stairs. I threw my dirty clothes on the floor and walked over to the pool table.

"Ro, wake up." I said shaking his shoulder. When he rolled over on his back still asleep I grinned and walked to the end of the table. I pulled off one of his socks and walked back to his head balling the sock up and shoving it in his open mouth. He gagged and quickly sat falling off of the table. Connor and Murphy ran up the stairs and stopped in the doorway looking at Romeo.

"Next time you should wake up the first time I tell you to." I said crossing my arms over my chest as Romeo pulled the sock out of his mouth and gagged again. From behind me I could hear the other two snickering. I turned around and looked at them with a triumphant smile.

"I got him to wake up didn't I?" I said walking past them. I walked behind the bar and into Doc's conjoined house. I walked over to the fridge and opened it pulling out some eggs, bacon, and butter. I got two skillets out and put the bacon in one and some eggs in the other. Reaching behind me I grabbed a bag of bread and put some in the toaster. Once everything was done I pulled out four plates and divvied the food up. I walked back into the bar with the four plates and gave one to each of the guys.

"Breakfast is served." I said taking a seat at the end of the bar next to Murphy. We ate our food in silence and it kind of bothered me. Finally I realized what was going on and turned to look at the three of them.

"Guy's I'm fine. Everything that happened last night is over. It doesn't matter." I said as calmly as I could. Truthfully I had already planned out my entire day, but I was not about to tell any of them what I had in mind for my activities. I walked over to the door and grabbed my coat.

"Where are you going, Abby?" Romeo asked as I got ready to open the door. I turned and looked at them with a genuine smile.

"I have something I need to do." I said walking out of the bar and into the street. I walked off down the street and headed toward the Silver Peso. When I got to the ally from the previous night I stopped. Walking into the ally I sat down on a dumpster and waited. When I saw three men walking toward me from the opposite end of the ally I hopped off of the dumpster and walked toward them.

"Looks like that little chick from last night came back for more." One of the men said walking up right in front of me. I looked up at him and glared hatred burning in my eyes. He reached out to grab my arm and I twisted his arm around his back until I heard it snap. Hearing his arm break in two I kneed him in the back and turned to the others who pulled out knives. I ran at one of them and punched him in the face as the other one ran up behind me. Seeing him out of the corner of my eye I turned and kicked him in the chest making him fall back on the ground. The leader got up and punched me knocking me to the ground at his feet. I looked up and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground again and hit his head on a brick. The other two ran at me at the same time and one of them grabbed my arms. I struggled to get free but the other guy punched me in the stomach. I winced in pain and fell to my knees. As the two men closed in on me I heard two gun shots and saw them fall to the ground dead. I looked up at the end of the ally and saw Connor and Murphy panting and holding their guns up. I stood and walked over to the leader who had regained consciousness. I grabbed the color of his shirt and made him look up at me.

"Please. Please don't kill me." He begged as he stared up at me. Romeo ran over and grabbed my arm as I got ready to punch him again.

"Abby, let the boys take care of this, okay?" He said pulling me away. I glared at the man and turned walking back to the entrance of the ally. When we were half way back to the street I looked down at the ground.

"Forgive me father." I whispered. I reached over and pulled Romeo's gun from his side and turned around. Before Romeo had even turned around a loud bang sounded in the ally and the man who had killed my father the night before lay dead in the middle of the ally. Connor and Murphy turned around and looked at me in shock. I took in a shuddered breath and turned around handing Romeo his gun. I walked out of the ally and headed back to the bar silently. When the guys got back to the bar I was sitting at the bar drinking vodka straight from the bottle.

"Wow, slow down there, Abby." Romeo said rushing over and grabbing the bottle from me. I glared at him and snatched the bottle from him.

"Doc, how much was in that bottle when you gave it to her?" Connor asked looking across the bar at the old man.

"It was f-f-fucking full." He stuttered. The four of them looked at the half empty bottle in my hands and Murphy walked over taking the bottle from me again.

"That's enough for tonight; it's time for bed Abby." He said picking me up and walking over to the stairs. I ended up passing out before we even got up stairs, but it wasn't because I was drunk; it was because killing that guy earlier and the rage that I had had in me had exhausted me. It was weird though because I was asleep, but at the same time I was completely aware of everything that was going on. As Murphy got ready to put me down on my mattress I subconsciously reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't want to be put down at all. I knew that if he put me down on my mattress I would fall asleep and I didn't want to go to sleep yet. I held onto him as tight as possible and I could feel him tense as I nestled my head against his chest. Soon I ended up falling asleep against him. I woke up the next morning to find that I was on my mattress covered with a blanket. I sat up and yawned holding my head.

"You drank a lot last night, so you probably have a hangover." A voice said from the doorway. I looked up and saw Romeo walking over to me with a glass of water. I took the glass and chugged it in three seconds. Sadly I didn't remember to drink the ice water slowly and I grabbed my head again.

"Brain freezes and hangovers don't mix." I said curling into a ball. Romeo took the glass off my lap and helped me stand up. We managed to get down stairs to the bar without him having to carry me or me falling. I sat down at the bar and stretched my arms all the way across. I let my hands dangle over the other side of the bar as I rested my head on my arms.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't drink half a bottle of straight vodka." Connor said looking over at me. I glanced up at him without moving my head.

"You think? I'd say that's pretty obvious." I said rolling my eyes. A few hours later my hangover was gone and I went to take a shower. As I closed the door I heard the guys talking about me and what had happened last night.

"She didn't want me to put her down on the mattress. It's like she thought it was going to eat her or something." Murphy said laughing.

"No she's just clingy when she's drunk. All you have to do is wait for her to fall asleep." Romeo said as he and Connor joined in the laughter. I hopped in the shower and just stood there for a few minutes letting the hot water and steam clear my head the rest of the way. When I came out all three of the guys looked at me in surprise. I had chosen to wear my favorite outfit today: a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight dark purple corset with black trim, and my black combat boots. My hair was up in a spiked bun and my bangs hung down on one side. I had dark black eyeliner on which highlighted my bright green eyes. I walked over to the bar and put my choker on and my earrings in. I had two holes in each ear. I put my normal earrings in their correct holes: my dangling earrings with three crosses at the ends of three chains went in the bottom holes and my silver studs went in the upper holes.

"What?" I asked looking up at the guys as they continued to stare at me.

"What are you wearing?" Romeo asked looking at me in confusion. I laughed remembering that Romeo had only ever seen me in my work clothes.

"This is how I normally dress." I said. When I stopped laughing we heard the door open and looked over. We saw an older man in a long trench coat walk in and take off his sunglasses.

"Who's that?" I asked Connor.

"That's our dad." He said as he and Murphy stood up and walked over to the man. They gave him a hug and the three of them walked over to Romeo and I as we continued to sit at the bar.

"And who is this boys?" The man asked looking at his sons.

"This is Romeo's little adopted sister Abby." Murphy said looking at me with a smile.

"I'm starting to wonder if I can still call her little anymore." Romeo said with a chuckle. The other three men laughed too and I just smiled as I leaned back against the bar.

"I'm Noah." The man said holding his hand out to me. I shook it and stood up walking to the door behind the bar.

"Doc, we've got a guest so come out here." I call into the old bartender's house. Eventually he shuffled out and stood behind the bar. He got out five glasses and filled four of them with beer and one with vodka. I reached for the glass of vodka, but Romeo grabbed my arm.

"You don't get to drink today." He said pulling my hand back.

"Aw, but I'm not hung-over anymore." I whined trying to grab the glass again. He held me back again and I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"How old is she?" Noah asked laughing at me.

"Nineteen, but I'll be twenty in four months." I said looking up at him. He grabbed the glass of vodka and handed it to me and gave each of the boys a glass of beer.

"She can have that one glass." Noah said looking at Romeo and taking a drink of his beer. A little while later we were all talking like we were old friends. I sat at the bar between Noah and Murphy as we talked about random things. They had had to separate Romeo and I because he still looked half ready to kill me for drinking more vodka. By the end of the night all five of us were completely drunk. My one glass of vodka had turned into three glasses of vodka and eight glasses of beer. I had had to switch to beer after I drank the last of the vodka. I showed of my skills at the dart board and laughed each time I got it in the center. Eventually Noah, Connor, and Romeo went up stairs and fell asleep. Murphy and I weren't quite as drunk as they were so we stayed down stairs and talked for a little while longer. When it got to be four in the morning Doc made us go up stairs. I changed into my pajamas behind a stack of boxes then crawled into bed. Connor had stolen Murphy's bed, so I let him share my mattress since it was huge.

"Hey Murphy, do you think I'm annoying?" I asked as I looked over at Romeo who was sleeping in the corner.

"No, why would you ask that?" He asked looking over at me. I shrugged and pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"I think Romeo hates me for some reason." I said trying to get warm. It was surprisingly cold tonight and all I was cover with was a little tiny blanket. Seeing me shivering Murphy got up and walked over to one of the boxes.

"I don't think he hates you, I just think he wants to protect you." He said walking back over with a sleeping bag. He unzipped it and took the little blanket from me. He replaced it with the nice thick sleeping bag but I was still shivering a little. Crawling under the sleeping bag he crawled over to me and put his arm around me. I snuggled closer to him as I felt the warmth radiating from him. We ended up falling asleep like that and I knew that in the morning we would have hell to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell?" Romeo shouted. I jumped out of bed and stared at him as he held Murphy by the collar of his shirt.

"Romeo, let him go." I said rushing over to them.

"Why the hell should I? He had his arms around you!" Romeo shouted looking over at me. Connor and Noah looked at me then back at Romeo and Murphy.

"So, what? I was cold and he was keeping me warm. Stop being a complete idiot and let him go." I shouted in his face. He let go of Murphy's shirt and looked at me.

"If he even lays a single finger on you again I'll kill him." Ro said firmly.

"No, you'll try to kill him and fail miserably." I said. Glaring at me he walked down stares to the bar.

"Are you okay Murphy?" I asked walking up to him.

"Yeah. I don't know what his fucking problem is. We just slept in the same bed. It's not like we did anything." Murphy said.

"You slept with Abby?" Connor said in surprise.

"You took my fucking bed so I had to sleep in her bed." Murphy said.

"Okay guys I don't want you two to start fighting now. Can we just go down stares and eat?" I said looking between the two brothers. Without another word Connor walked down stares with Noah.

"I'll just stay up here and give those two a chance to cool down." Murphy said walking over to the mattress. I glanced back at him and headed down stares. After I made everyone breakfast I grabbed a plate and walked up stares.

"I brought you some breakfast." I said holding the plate out to Murphy. He took the plate and looked up at me.

"Thanks Abby." He said starting to eat. I sat on the floor in front of him and watched him as he ate.

"I'm sorry about Romeo and Connor." I said when he was half way done eating.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you did anything wrong." He said looking at me.

"I knew that they would freak out. I should have just dealt with the cold instead of getting you yelled at." I said looking at the floor.

"I knew they would freak out too, but I wasn't going to let you freeze. I don't care what they say or do." Murphy said putting his plate down. I looked up at him and smiled. Out of the two brothers Murphy was my favorite. He was kind and patient and my friend. I had spent more time around Murphy than any of the others and I had realized something. Before I knew what I was doing I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to Murphy's. Realizing what I was doing I pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry." I said standing up and rushing toward the stares.

"Abby, wait." Murphy said jumping up and grabbing my wrist. I spun around and looked at him. He quickly leaned down and kissed me. After my shock subsided I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

"What was that?" I asked breaking the kiss. Murphy looked at me and smiled.

"I really like you, Abby, and from what I saw a few seconds ago you like me too." Murphy said. I looked at him and smiled widely.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" I asked.

"I guess; as long as it's what you want." He said looking at me with a smile. I smiled back and kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Connor and Romeo are gonna kill us." He laughed wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why is Connor gonna kill us?" I asked confused.

"Well, he likes you too." Murphy said. I laughed and we headed down stares.

"I told you not to touch her!" Romeo yelled when he saw us holding hands.

"Oh, cool your jets, Ro. You're such a fuckin' drama queen." I said rolling my eyes at him as we took a seat at the bar. We all sat there in silence for a few minutes before I sighed and turned around to face the wall on the other side of the room.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Murphy asked as I looked up at the ceiling.

"If we don't then they're just going to sit there like zombies." I said looking over at him as I leaned back against the bar.

"Abby and I are together." Murphy said with a sigh. Connor and Romeo quickly looked at us with their mouths wide open.

"Keep gaping like that and you're gonna swallow a bug." I chuckled looking over at Romeo.

"When the hell did this happen?" Connor asked looking at his brother.

"A little while ago when we were up stares." I said looking over at him. Murphy smiled at me as thanks for answering the question.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Romeo yelled lunging at Murphy. I quickly reached down and grabbed Murphy's gun from his side.

"Touch him and you'll be the one who dies." I said pointing the gun right between Romeo's eyes. He froze and sat back down as I handed Murphy his gun back.

"Okay I'm seriously getting tired of taking your guys guns every time I need to shoot or threaten someone. I want my own weapons." I pouted. They all exchanged glances and stood up.

"Go get dressed. You want your own weapons so we'll take you to get some." Connor said. I smiled and ran up stares as fast as possibly. I quickly threw on a black corset tank and dark red skirt. Grabbing my jacket I ran back down stares and slipped my black knee high boots on. I pulled on my jacket as we walked out the door and ran up beside Murphy. We walked for a few blocks and walked into a pawn shop. The man behind the counter looked at us and walked over to a door behind the counter. We followed him down stares and into a large room filled with guns and other things.

"Pick out some stuff." Murphy said as a wide smile spread across my face. I went around the room and picked out two FN Herstal FNP-9's and two HK USP Match's. I also grabbed a knife with a wolf on it and put all of it on the table. The shop owner pulled out a bunch of boxes of ammunition and placed them beside my guns.

"Hey Murph, he's got rope." Connor said holding up a long rolled up rope.

"What is it with you and that stupid rope? A knife you can use more." Murphy retorted holding up a buck knife. Laughing I walked over and took the rope and knife from them placing them on the counter with my stuff.

"How much does all of this cost?" I asked the shop keeper.

"$875 for you since you're with them." He said looking past me at Connor and Murphy who were still bickering. I pulled out my wallet and handed the man the money. Thanking him I walked over to the boys and handed them their stuff.

"There you both got what you wanted, so stop arguing." I said looking up at them they stopped and took their stuff.

"Where did you get enough money to pay for all of this?" Connor asked gesturing to my new guns and multiple boxes of ammunition.

"She's never been a poor person. Her dad was a millionaire and he left all his money to her when he died." Romeo said walking over to us. I shrugged and put all my stuff in the messenger bag I had brought with me. We walked back to the bar and I went up stares. Sitting down on my bed I dumped my bag out beside me and loaded my guns. I spent the whole night making my own holsters for my guns. My FN Herstal's went in my belt holsters and my HK USP's went in my under arm holsters. My knife went on one of the belt loops of my pants or skirt. It got to midnight and all of the guys came up stares. Murphy slept with me again and the others all slept where ever they were comfortable. I curled up next to Murphy and just lay there for almost an hour.

"Abby, are you still awake?" Murph asked rolling over to face me.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What is it?" I asked making out his serious expression in the pale light of the attic.

"Tomorrow we're going to take down Yakavetta. Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked sounding worried.

"I'll be fine Murphy. Don't worry I'll be fine." I whispered kissing him gently.

"You'll tell me if you get hurt won't you?" He asked looking straight into my eyes.

"I promise." I said curling up next to his chest. As I lay there I could feel Murphy's chest rise and fall as he breathed softly in his sleep. Slowly sleep over powered me and my eyes drifted shut as I listened to the sound of Murphy and the others breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and stretched. All of the guys were still asleep so I got some clean clothes and quietly walked down stares to the shower. When I got out all the guys were sitting at the bar.

"Good morning." I said hopping on the stool beside Murph. Doc got us some drinks and we hung out at the bar for the day. That night I went up stares and put my guns on. I pulled on my combat boots and tied them so that my black skinny jeans were inside them. Pulling my black waist length coat on over my dark blue tube top I walked down stares and the five of us walked out the door. It turned out that we did need rope after all. When everything was over I walked over to Murphy.

"Are you alright?" He asked putting an arm around my waist. I nodded and we left heading back to the bar. As soon as we got back there were cops there.

"Nice work up there tonight boys." The woman said walking toward us.

"Are you kiddin' they were freaken awesome." One of the guys said.

"What else did you expect? We're the saints." Romeo said holding up his guns.

"Well it looks like our saints picked up an angel along the way." The woman said walking over to me, "The name's Eunice Bloom."

"Abigail Shiphly, but you can call me Abby." I said shaking her hand. The three men behind her introduced themselves and one of them kissed my hand.

"Hands off Greenly." Murphy said smiling at me. The guy stood up straight and looked at him.

"You may not want to flirt with her. She's Murph's girl." Connor said. The guy stepped back and after talking with all of us for a while they all left. I went up stares and changed into my pajamas before falling face first onto my mattress. I curled up and went to sleep before the guys had even come up stares. I woke up to the sun in my eyes the next morning. I spent the day hanging out with the guys in the bar like always and the cops from the night before came to see us. I decided to go outside and go for a walk. When I got back to the bar that night a little man put a blade to my throat and made me walk him in. we walked in and all of the guys jumped up.

"Don't move or I'll kill the girl." The man said. The guys put their guns down on the bar and stepped away from them.

"Let the girl go. I'm the one you're looking for." Noah said stepping forward. The man looked at Noah and pushed me away. The two of them held a gun to each others heads and pulled the trigger. There was only one bullet in each gun so they both had a fifty-fifty chance of living. After asking the short man where someone was a few times the gun got to the bullet. Noah pulled the trigger and the man fell to the ground. Noah hadn't found out what he wanted to know. I decided not to ask Noah about the person he was looking for, but he told us about it later. Apparently it was an old friend of his that had ratted him out to the cops once. Eunice came by later and he told her about it. A few days later we climbed into the back of a van. Eunice had gotten Noah the information on his friend and we were going to pay him a little visit.

"Are you going to be okay Eunice?" I asked standing in front of her as the guys got in the van.

"I'll be fine. I hear Tahiti's pretty nice." She said laughing. We hugged and I walked over to the van. Murphy and Connor helped me in and closed the doors. After a while of driving we stopped at an old house and got out.

"Boys, you stay down stares with Romeo and Abby. Only come up stares if you heard something." Noah said as we walked in. The four of us stayed down stares and Noah went ahead up. After a while of not hearing anything we heard two gun shots and ran up stares. Running into an indoor garden I stopped.

"Murphy, look outside." I said not taking my eyes off of the glass walls around me. There were men all around the house in the trees. Quickly Murphy ran over to me and kissed me. When we broke the kiss we both bullets started flying smashing through the glass. We all pulled out our guns and started firing at the men outside. They were coming into the house now. I spun around and shot two guys that had burst through the door. It was like they just kept coming and we were slowly running out of bullets. My FN Herstal FNP-9's ran out of bullets and I pulled out my HK USP Match's. By the end of it all I had taken down seven of the guys and Connor, Murphy, Romeo, and Noah had all been shot at least once. I wasn't really sure if I had gotten shot at all because the adrenaline was pumping through me to fast for me to feel any pain. I helped the guys take Noah to see his friend one last time.

"I'll see you in a minute Louie." Noah said holding a gun to the mans head. He pulled the trigger and the man fell to the side. Noah staggered backward and we laid him down on the floor. After a minute Noah was gone. I stood there staring at him as Connor and Murphy cried. I guess the adrenaline rush had worn off because I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side and shoulder. Looking down I saw that the side and shoulder of my shirt were soaked in blood, but it was hard to notice since my shirt and jacket were both blood red already. After a while we got Romeo and headed down stares. As we stepped outside police surrounded us. Murphy reached over and took my hand and I smiled up at him. We were loaded into separate police cars and I watched as the car I was in drove away. I was taken to a separate maximum security prison and taken to my cell. As I walked through the corridor to my cell the other inmates all stared at me. I had to get out of here and find the guys. I had to get back to Murphy.

~NOTE: This is the last chapter, but I'm going to make a sequel soon. Hope you liked the first story, but I promise that the next one is going to be even better. I'll probably make this a three story series, but I haven't decided yet. I would also like some ideas to help me with the sequel if you wouldn't mind. I know this chapter was short, but I ran out of ideas. Thanks for reading.

Kito-Kuchiki~


End file.
